


Unforeseen

by heillos



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heillos/pseuds/heillos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo had since long ago taken for granted that once she and Kagura cross paths, then the stage is set, the carnival begins and the rest should better brace themselves for the ride.</p><p>Prompt: Better be unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen

Whenever the group of six girls finds a chance to gather, it is then that Tomo reunites with Kagura and things can only get interesting. Safety is not guaranteed, but the end of boredom is a fact. At least that's how the two of them see it.

The others had gradually learned to live with it. It had become a plainly natural fact that these two hyper girls together can only feed each other's sparks and light a blaze. Wherever they go, Tomo with Kagura spend their energies to create a fuss, exaggerate, perform big melodramatic scenes, be a pain to their friends and unsuspected strangers, for they share the 'trait' of being overly passionate and restless. The rest of the girls will often try to restore order and talk reason, yet knowing that attempting to damp down their enthusiasm is a lost cause.

Because Tomo and Kagura once fired up, they refuse to be stopped- they will crush any resistance in their way and will only encourage one another to reach new heights and to test new limits. Harmoniously chaotic, capable of entertaining themselves all by their twosome and managing to communicate with each other, without even speaking.  
Tomo had since long ago taken for granted that once she and Kagura cross paths, then the stage is set, the carnival begins and the rest should better brace themselves for the ride.

Tomo thinks that all these reckoning blasts of energy and fierce competition that come as package with Kagura are simply awesome. She can totally relate to the positive outlook and honesty of the swimmer. The wildcat also found out that she doesn't mind losing to Kagura that much, because every time the two of them meet failure, they very soon just kick back and move on to another challenge, because they're just cool like that. And she notices that the fun between them is unstoppable because whenever the one ends up irritating the other a little -which they frequently do- both almost instantly have things quickly resolved and all is forgotten.

Tomo loves setting new starts and charging things up. Therefore, she always challenges her fellow Numbnut on anything imaginable- and Kagura at once jumps in, as expected, since she really enjoys competing even just for the hell of it.

But there are times that Kagura's reactions are utterly unexpected for the ever predictable Tomo. Times that Tomo will really drive things too far, forget the brakes and will just keep charging on. Then Kagura will angrily push away instead of continuing along, she will rub her own pained spot or try to fix the damage they've caused and shout that Tomo has gone from fun to annoying and from annoying to damn infuriating. Then Tomo will take a step back, tilt her head at a side and wonder why Kagura suddenly got so upset. She knows well that together are highly accident prone, but this fact usually just brings a good laugh out of them.

Though Tomo, as it's well known, really likes driving people to the wall like that, so she goes on and on, taking action whenever she finds a good opportunity to push the athlete's buttons. And one day she with Kagura, like so many times, cause trouble to the other girls. But when Kagura realizes what they've done, believes that this time she's crossed a line- she feels guilty and sincerely apologizes to their classmates, taking full responsibility for the damage.  
Right then, Tomo finds another good chance to mock Kagura and shamelessly laughs at her, spewing remarks that are too blunt, too nasty, too much.

And in front of her eyes, Kagura does something Tomo could never, ever predict: It's the ever cheerful, grinning swimmer, her partner in mischief and now she looks pained, at a loss. And this is not a joke- for Kagura is holding back tears. Tomo then is at loss herself while Kagura silently turns away from the source of her distress. What happened to her? Kagura wasn't supposed to react this way. Did she make her cry? But why- she didn't mean to be hurtful. She was just teasing, which is only fun, and they both like fun!

Why is Kagura willingly taking all of the blame, without even mentioning her? Tomo feels guilt, which is also new and almost unknown- for she'd hardly ever felt it all these years with her pranks on Yomi. Which only puzzles her further, so she shouts out her confusion and objection to make Kagura change her stance, make her insult her, anything- but Tomo's babbling is this time merely ignored.

The others thankfully are warm, supportive and manage to make Kagura again tearful but smiling in gratitude. Then at last the athlete is rejuvenated, and Tomo is glad.

Tomo stands there, watching her carefully working with the others over the fallen logs. She surely wasn't expecting Kagura to do such a thing. Or that another person's strain could have such an affect on herself. It is weird, really, but she doesn't mind.

So apparently Kagura is more than what she shows. Tomo feels that this doesn't complicate, only enriches things. Because it's yet another aspect that makes Kagura always fresh, all new, never boring- and that's what she likes from that girl.

Then Tomo decides that she now wants her spazzy, fiery and unserious Kagura back, and on she charges again.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Festival preparation scene in canon.


End file.
